


Somewhere Only We Know

by undapperthought



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-29 11:14:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undapperthought/pseuds/undapperthought
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt is working too hard. Blaine suggests he take a day off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somewhere Only We Know

Kurt sighed, closing his eyes as he lay back on his bed. It had been a long day and he was absolutely exhausted. It was coming to the end of the term at McKinley, and he had finals to study for in every class. He had a major history project that counted for seventy-five percent of his grade, due in two days, that he hadn't even started. He was busting his ass trying to nail choreography that should have been so easy for him in glee club. He'd just come from pulling extra hours at the garage, helping his dad cover for the two guys that were out this week. He wanted nothing more than to just close his eyes and sleep. Unfortunately, his dick had other ideas. 

 

He loved Blaine, but ever since he had transferred to McKinley to be closer to Kurt, life had become hell. He was pretty sure Blaine was trying to kill him with all of the sexual tension he was causing. It wasn't really Blaine's fault, not totally. It seemed like the universe was out to stop them from being alone together at every turn. Kurt was glad you couldn't die from frustration, because he knew he would be in trouble if that were possible. He'd had to start jerking off regularly just to keep his sanity. He went from once a month, maybe, to at least once a day. He's even woken in in the middle of the night, on more than one occasion, to find his sheets stained and his pajamas ruined. He felt like he was losing his mind. 

 

Kurt reached past the waistband of his silk pajama bottoms, into his boxer-briefs, and wrapped his hand around his throbbing hard-on. He gave a few tentative strokes before pulling his hand back out of his pants. Going at it dry didn't really feel all that comfortable for him, and lately he'd been keeping a bottle of lube in his sock drawer across the room. Kurt looked over at the dresser. It felt miles away. 

 

_'Screw that,'_ he thought, spitting into his palm, and starting over. He only managed a few strokes before his exhaustion won out and he fell asleep, unsatisfied, with his hand still down his pants.

 

“Kurt! Dude, come on! You're late! You're gonna miss your final!” Finn's voice pierced through the absolute oblivion of his slumber. Kurt groaned and pulled his pillow up over his head. He wondered if he could convince his dad or Carol to call him in sick, to say he had the flu or food poisoning or the bubonic plague or something. Anything to let him stay in the blissful heaven that was his bed. 

 

“Dude, hurry up! My mom said she's leaving in, like, five minutes. She's our ride today. Get your ass in gear!” Finn's voice was coming from right outside his bedroom now. 

 

Kurt groaned into his mattress. He rolled out of bed and stretched. He stumbled into his bathroom suite and looked in the mirror. He looked like hell warmed over. He did the best he could with his face and hair, scrubbed his teeth, and threw on the outfit he had laid out the night before, not bothering to do a second check in the mirror. He grabbed his bag and ran for the car, less than ten minutes after Finn’s rude awakening.

 

Kurt yawned as he tried to remember his locker combination. He was on his fourth attempt when Blaine wrapped his arms around him from behind. “Hey beautiful. You ready for the exam this morning?” he breathed into Kurt’s ear, kissing his neck. Kurt groaned in frustration. Blaine's warm breath on his skin felt entirely too good for the crappy morning he was having. 

 

“Okay, don't laugh at me. I can't even remember my locker combo right now, let alone the crap for chemistry.” Kurt let out a low moan. “And you doing that really isn’t helping.” He gave up on the lock and leaned his forehead on his locker with his eyes closed. “There's no way I'm gonna pass this fucking test.”

 

Blaine pulled back from him a bit, giving him a quick glance over and opening Kurt's locker for him. “Are you feeling alright?” he asked, concerned. Kurt almost never used language like that. “You don't look so good.” 

 

“I...no. Really, just, no. I'm exhausted. I didn't sleep well.” _'I fell asleep jerking off, shouldn't that tell you something?' he thought._ “I just want to go home and go back to bed.” he sighed, grabbing his books for class.

 

The warning bell went off. They had two minutes to get to class before they where late and in trouble. 

 

“Hmmm...Okay.” Blaine said, thinking out loud. “Is the chem test the only big thing you have today?”

 

“Yeah. Thankfully. Why?”

 

“Well, feel free to say no to this. Let's go take the test. You can copy off of mine. I studied, and I know you know the material well enough to fix anything I screw up too bad. Then, let's just get out of here for the day. I have my car. I won't be missing anything I can't make up later if I have to. You need a break, we both do. So let's just take the day off, you and me. Sound okay?” Blaine asked, hoping Kurt would take him up on his offer, but seriously doubting he would. Kurt was too much of a good kid to do something stupid like skip school. 

 

Kurt moved in closer to his boyfriend and kissed him softly on the lips. “That sounds heavenly. But I'm not too sure I can even stay awake to take that stupid test. You'll have to poke me if I fall asleep or something. But yeah, let's get out of here. Class bell's about to ring.”

 

They walked down the hall to class and took seats next to each other, away from everyone else in the back row. He scooted his chair so he could lean up against Blaine. He breathed him in deep, reveling in the smell of cinnamon coffee and Irish Spring soap and hair gel and something underneath those layers that was pure Blaine. He sighed and snuggled in deeper to Blaine. He could hear Blaine's heartbeat thudding in his chest. He concentrated on the steady rhythm, trying to block out the sounds of heavy books slamming on tables and chairs scraping across the floor and the clutter of random voices that mingled into overwhelming, unintelligible noise. Somehow it made him feel a little better.

 

“Come on sweetie. Wake up.” Blaine whispered in his ear. “Gotta make it for another hour and then we can snuggle up as much as you want when we're out of here. I promise.”

 

Kurt felt Blaine's breath, hot and wet, on the back of his neck as Blaine pressed a reassuring kiss into his skin. Kurt shivered, his cock twitching at the images flashing in his mind. He was about to tell Blaine to knock it off when their teacher walked in and the bell rang. Kurt sat up grudgingly, trying not to draw attention to himself.

 

Somehow, Kurt managed to make it through the hour. Blaine only had to squeeze his knee under the table twice to stop him from passing out. “Kurt, you still wanna leave?” he whispered at the dismissal bell, trying not to be overheard. Kurt just nodded. He stood up and followed Blaine, before turning back a few seconds later to fetch his forgotten bag. 

 

Blaine took hold of Kurt's hand and they both ducked into the restroom. “We have to stay here until a few minutes after the final bell and the hallway empties out. Ten minutes should be enough to avoid Coach Sylvester or Figgins rounding up the tardy kids.” He kept his voice low. The place was empty, but you could never be too careful. “I'll check that the coast is clear, then we walk outta here as casually as we can. We might have to run once we get outside. Once we are in my car, we should be in the clear. If we get caught, though, we're beyond screwed. So I’m gonna ask again, Kurt..are you sure you wanna do this?”

 

“At this point, there's nothing they can really do to me to make me feel or make my day any worse.” Kurt answered, his head leaning on Blaine's shoulder, eyes closed. “Frankly, I would trade my entire McQueen collection to get the hell out of here at this point. I need a goddamn break.” 

 

Blaine was taken aback at that for a second. He knew Kurt wasn't himself right now, but he never thought anything could come between him and his beloved wardrobe. Especially the McQueen. He pulled him into a tight embrace and just held him as the final bell echoed through the stalls. “Just a few more minutes and we can go. Hang in there.” he cooed, gently rubbing Kurt's back.

 

They managed to make it outside without anyone seeing them leave. They walked to Blaine's car as fast as they could without anyone noticing, and soon were pulling out of the parking lot. Blaine drove them a few blocks away before turning to Kurt. “Is there anything you really wanna do in particular?”

 

“Just...relax. Chill out without all the drama. I don't really care where we go, as long as it's quiet. My house is out, Carol's got the day off. Anywhere else is fine.” Kurt replied.

 

“Okay. I have an idea. Trust me?”

 

“Yeah. Of course.”

 

“Alright. Sit back and get comfy. Take a nap if you want. I'll wake you when we get there if you fall asleep. Deal?” Blaine asked.

 

“Deal.” Kurt agreed, already reclining the seat and curling up as much as the seat belt would allow.

 

Blaine drove on for about twenty minutes, keeping the radio off so that he wouldn't disturb Kurt. He pulled into the parking lot of a grocery store and parked. He pulled a slip of paper and pen from his book bag, scribbled a note for Kurt, and climbed out, leaving the note on the seat for him just in case he woke up while Blaine was inside.

 

Blaine quickly worked his way through the store, picking up some sandwiches, a bag of chips, and a few bottles of water. Nothing fancy, just some lunch for later. He also went by the pharmacy and picked up a box of condoms and a small bottle of lube. He wasn't really expecting to use them today, but he and Kurt were finally going to have some time to themselves without prying eyes, and he figured it didn't hurt to be prepared. They hadn't been able to be alone for weeks, and it was starting to drive Blaine a little insane.

 

He got through checkout with only a raised eyebrow from the little old gray haired man working the single open register. He paid cash so it wouldn't be traceable when his parents got his bank statement. It would just be too hard to explain why his debit card was being used while he was supposed to be in class.

 

He walked back to his car, peeking in on Kurt, who hadn't moved. Blaine put his purchase in the car's trunk, tucking the box of condoms and lube into the front pocket of his book bag. He crumpled up the note from his seat on tossed it over his shoulder into the back as he climbed behind the wheel. Kurt didn't stir, even when he started the engine and pulled back onto the highway. He had the perfect place in mind.

 

They pulled into the little secluded park about an hour later. As Blaine cut the engine, he thought he heard Kurt whimper next to him. He looked over to see Kurt still asleep, squirming a bit. He couldn't help but smile as he watched Kurt for a minute. Kurt moaned again, shifting in the seat, restrained by the seat belt. “Blaine...” he softly moaned.

 

Wait...did he just...? 

 

“Ooooohhh....Blaine...don't stop...” he moaned, still very much asleep. 

 

Blaine's eyes grew wide. Not only was Kurt dreaming about him, it was apparently a really good dream. Really, really good, if the bulge in the front of Kurt's designer jeans was any indication. He could hear Kurt’s breathing hitch a little bit, and as much as it was turning him on to watch him (seriously turning him on, he had a feeling he would be remembering Kurt moaning and writhing when he was alone in his bed later) he didn't think Kurt would appreciate it if he ruined his jeans. 

 

“Kurt...we're here. Wake up.” He said softly, moving in close and kissing him on the cheek. He moved his hand down and released Kurt’s seat belt. He felt him stir a bit, and kissed him again. “Hey, sleepyhead, wake up.”

 

“Mmmm.....wha.?” Kurt opened his eyes with a slight gasp, looking around quickly, trying to figure out where he was. He locked eyes with Blaine and smiled. “Hey.” he said weakly. “So where are we?”

 

“Come on. Follow me.” Blaine answered, grabbing his book bag. He got out and went to open Kurt’s door for him. “There's no one else here.”

 

“Yeah, but where is here?” Kurt asked, not expecting an answer. He got out and followed Blaine, who was gathering a shopping bag and an old quilt from the trunk. 

 

The two boys walked up to a section of the park where a group of old oak trees provided some shade and a bit of protection from any prying eyes that might happen upon them. Blaine set down his backpack and shopping bag, laying out the quilt on a patch of soft green grass. “You hungry?” Blaine asked, kicking off his shoes. 

 

Kurt didn't get a chance to answer him, because his stomach let out a loud roar, complaining that he had missed breakfast. “I think I'll take that as a 'yes.'” Blaine laughed.

 

“A picnic?” Kurt asked as he watched the food appear, tossing his shoes next to Blaine's and settling down next to him.

 

“Yeah. That okay?” Blaine asked, a little unsure. 

 

“Have I told you lately how much I love you?” Kurt replied, smiling. Blaine was so sweet to him. He didn't know what he did to deserve having such a wonderful person in his life.

 

“Help yourself. I didn't know if you would want ham or turkey so I got both.” He said, smiling at Kurt, handing him a bottle of water. “We have all day before we have to go back so Carol can pick you up. So kick back and relax. That is your only responsibility today. You've been working too hard. Speaking of which, are you feeling any better after your nap? You were out for quite a while.”

 

“Much. Thanks. For everything.” He leaned over and kissed Blaine softly on the lips. “It's perfect.”

 

They ate their meal in comfortable silence, taking in the warmth of the sunlight, the sounds of the birds in the trees, and the sheer presence of each other. 

 

After they ate and Blaine had cleaned everything up, they lay together, Kurt on Blaine's chest, snuggled up and listening to his heart beating. He loved when he had the opportunity to do it. It was like he was listening to his soul, it was so intimate. It was comforting. Every thump thump making him feel safe. Combine that with the feeling of Blaine's fingers running through his hair and Kurt was in absolute bliss. 

 

They both lay on the blanket, dozing in and out for about an hour. The whole time they had been there, they hadn't seen another person. 

 

“So how did you find this place?” Kurt asked. “We've been here for awhile now, and I haven't seen so much as a car drive by.”

 

Blaine took a deep breath. “The night I came out to my parents, things got pretty heated. My mom was cool with it, but my dad wasn't exactly as calm and accepting about it all as she was. They started arguing with each other, and somehow I wound up in the middle of it. I couldn't deal so I grabbed my keys and stormed out. I just kept driving, not knowing where I was or where I was going. I pulled in here and kinda broke down crying. I fell asleep here in my car that night. No one else ever showed up. By the time I got home the next morning, they had calmed down. Now, any time I need to get away and regroup, I come here. No one else knows about it. It's kind of my Happy Place.” He looked Kurt right in the eye. “I was hoping it could be our Happy Place.”

 

Kurt thought for a second, not saying anything, and just kissed him in response.

 

Kurt had to pull himself off of Blaine when he heard Blaine's phone ringing.

 

“It's Finn.” Blaine said, looking down at the screen. “Do you want me to get it? We might need him on our side as an alibi.”

 

“Yeah. Go ahead.” he sighed, a little disappointed at the interruption. “You're probably right.”

 

“Hey Finn,” Blaine answered. “What's up?”

 

“Dude! Have you seen Kurt? No one has seen him here since this morning, and I'm kinda freaking out.”

 

“He's with me.”

 

“What? Where the hell are you guys?”

 

“I'm afraid that if I told you that, I would have to kill you.” he chuckled. “Kurt and I are playing hookey today. We made a break for it after first period.”

 

“Dude. Not cool. Why?”

 

“We both needed a break. Did you not see him this morning? He was kind of a wreck.”  
Blaine explained. “Believe me. He's safe.”

 

“But where the hell are you? Are you gonna be back for glee practice?”

 

“I can't tell you where we are Finn. It's a closely guarded secret. Ya know, something just between me and him.”

 

“Fine. I won't ask again. What about practice?”

 

“Let me ask him.” Blaine said into the phone. He looked over to Kurt. “Do you want to go back for glee practice? I think we're still working on choreography.”

 

Kurt looked down at the grass beside him and shook his head no, a little sad that he had gotten to the point that he needed a break from the New Directions and his friends.

 

“Nope. Think you can do me a really big favor though?” Blaine told Finn.

 

“What kind of favor?”

 

“When your mom comes to pick you guys up, can you tell her Kurt's with me? I promise I'll have him back by curfew.”

 

Kurt heard him and smiled a bit. The idea of spending the entire day with Blaine made his heart swell with joy.

 

“Yeah. I'll tell her, but I can't be responsible for any kind of fall out from it.” Finn answered.

 

“Thanks Finn. Kurt's lucky to have such a good brother.”

 

“Alright, quit brown nosing.” Finn laughed. “I already agreed to your plan. Just be sure he's home by curfew, or else. Seriously dude. Talk to ya later. Tell Kurt he owes me one. Bye.”

 

“Will do. Goodbye Finn. Thanks.” Blaine ended the call. 

 

“You're brother says you owe him one.” Blaine laughed.

 

“Screw that.” Kurt rolled his eyes, chuckling softly.”I owe him a bit more than that.” He moved in close to Blaine, kissing him slowly. Blaine kissed him back, nipping slightly at and running his tongue over Kurt's lower lip, seeking entrance. Kurt opened his mouth to let Blaine in, their tongues winding together, tasting each other. 

 

Blaine leaned them both back onto the blanket and straddled Kurt's hips. He gasped when he felt the shorter boy's growing erection grind down onto his own. 'Ooohh....Kurt...' Blaine groaned when Kurt ground up into him in return. Blaine pushed his hips back down into Kurt's, his pace quickening slightly. He wanted to hear Kurt moaning underneath him like he was earlier in his sleep. 

 

“Just lay back. Close your eyes.” Blaine whispered. Kurt did. Blaine scooted down his legs, running his hands up and down Kurt's thighs, peppering kisses across the small strip of pale skin above the waistband of his jeans. Kurt groaned and wound a hand into Blaine's hair, feeling the slight crunch of the hardened gel, tugging at his curls as Blaine sent shivers up and down Kurt's spine. 

 

He could feel Blaine's fingers fumbling with the button fly on his jeans, not sure if Blaine was using it as an excuse just to brush over Kurt's denim clad erection or if the boy was just that eager. Kurt's jeans had become painfully tight, and every little bump and nudge from Blaine was just making him harder. Blaine eventually got all of the buttons undone and was shocked to find that Kurt was going commando.

 

He raised an eyebrow looking up at Kurt, who just grinned at him. “Have you gotten a good look at these jeans? There isn't exactly room for underwear with them.”

 

“I can see that,” Blaine said, ducking his head down, taking the head of Kurt's cock in his mouth and sucking lightly.

 

“Ohmygod... BLAINE!” Kurt cried out, arching his hips up into the wet heat of his boyfriend's mouth, his fingers tightening in Blaine's curls. Blaine adjusted his angle and took Kurt as far into his mouth as he could, his nose nudging against Kurt's neatly trimmed pubic hair. Kurt lost control of his hips, pumping up into Blaine, fucking his mouth, gasping for breath. Blaine just took it, moaning around Kurt. He absolutely loved when Kurt lost control like this, just using him with shear pent-up need.

 

Kurt could feel the tension in his belly, coiling low. “I-I...I'm ...oh god Blaine....I'm so close...oh my god, don't stop...please don't stop....” Blaine let out a tiny whimpering moan around Kurt and that was it. The coil snapped and Kurt came, shouting Blaine's name, hitting amazingly high notes as he poured himself into Blaine's mouth. Blaine kept sucking until Kurt pulled him off, his softening cock too sensitive for the sensations from Blaine's tongue. He pulled his hand out of Blaine's hair, breathing heavily, waves of pleasure still coursing lightly through his body. 

 

Blaine crawled up Kurt's side, running his hands over Kurt's hips, kissing his neck, sucking light bruises into his skin and laving his tongue over them to sooth them. Kurt let out a deep breath and turned his head to Blaine, kissing him. “I love you so much Blaine.” Kurt mumbled against his swollen lips. 

 

Blaine pulled back, looking at Kurt. He was an absolute wreck. His hair was sticking up everywhere, there was sweat on his brow, and his face was flushed. “I love you Kurt. I wish you could see yourself right now...so fucking beautiful. So fucking hot...” he moaned into Kurt's ear, pressing his erection against Kurt's hip, desperate for friction. 

 

“Oh my god Blaine, as good as that feels, you need to give me a minute. It doesn't happen instantly remember?” Kurt moaned, feeling himself slowly getting hard again. 

 

“How did I get so lucky as to get a boyfriend as awesome as you, that has the amazing ability to have multiple orgasms? It's so fucking hot Kurt.” Blaine moaned, trying to keep his hips still while sucking at Kurt's collarbone. 

 

Kurt was almost fully hard again, listening to Blaine swear like that. He was always so proper. It made every dirty thing he did that much hotter. He could feel Blaine shift next to him and heard him moan loudly. Kurt looked over and saw his boyfriend palming himself over his dark jeans, obviously fighting the urge to just jerk off and come and get some much needed relief. “Oh god Kurt...please...” He loved it when Blaine begged for it. He was fully hard now, achingly so. “Kurt, please fuck me....anything, just....please...”

 

Kurt kissed him deeply, there tongues swiping and Kurt could taste himself in Blaine's mouth. “Did you bring anything? I wasn't exactly planning for this today ya know...” he broke apart long enough to ask.

 

“In my backpack. Front pocket.” he whimpered into Kurt's mouth. “Please... hurry.”

 

Kurt leaned over and grabbed Blaine's backpack. He unzipped the pocket Blaine told him and removed the condoms and lube. He tossed the back pack off of the blanket and crawled back over Blaine, who was pressing hard into his erection with the heel of his hand. Kurt leaned forward and nuzzled his hand out of the way, mouthing over Blaine's hard-on through his jeans. 

 

“Stop that,” Blaine whined, “or I swear to god , I'm gonna come in my pants.” Kurt just grinned and unzipped Blaine's jeans, pulling them off over his feet and tossing them out of the way. He laid back, pulling Blaine on top of him, tugging his sweater off as he moved. He ran his hands down Blaine's back and into his underwear, squeezing his ass. Blaine groaned and kissed him harder. 

 

“No one can see us from the road, and no one has driven by all day. Wanna go for a ride?” Kurt asked, slowly slipping Blaine's underwear down his hips. 

 

Blaine shuddered and helped Kurt to strip him naked. “Fuck yeah,” he groaned, reaching for the lube. Kurt shucked off his clothes and they were both completely naked. He led Blaine up on all fours and moved behind him. He gave Blaine's ass a good squeeze, before spreading his cheeks and licking a stripe over his hole. Blaine groaned, his body shaking as Kurt continued laving at his entrance. He flipped the cap open on the bottle and poured a generous amount of liquid, coating his fingers. “You ready?” he asked Blaine.

 

“Kurt, if I was any more ready, I'd be done.” he hissed between clenched teeth. “Just...please. Don't tease me.” Kurt rubbed his middle finger over Blaine's opening before slowly pressing in, causing Blaine to moan. “More...please Kurt.” Kurt pulled his finger out and slid in two. He wound them together, pressing them in and pulling them out, twisting them like a corkscrew, prepping him. 

 

Blaine was a wreck, pressing back against Kurt, trying to ride his hand while Kurt fingered him. He moved on to three fingers, causing Blaine to bite his lip, stifling a cry. “Kurt, please. I'm ready. I need you...oh god...fuck me already.”

 

Kurt lay back, pulling Blaine on top of him. He tore open a condom and rolled it onto himself, lubing it generously. He pulled Blaine close, kissing him deeply, as he lowered himself onto Kurt, groaning. Kurt brought the edges of the quilt up around them, trying for some privacy while Blaine lowered and raised himself on his cock. They knew it wasn't going to last long, they were already both too worked up to begin with, and the hadn't had sex in weeks. Blaine was soon moaning loudly, chanting Kurt's name like a prayer, impaling himself on Kurt. Kurt could feel the familiar heat building, and sat up closer to Blaine, face to face with him riding on his lap and their arms around each other, kissing each other and tugging at hair. 

 

“Oh god, Kurt....I'm so close...faster...please....oh god.....” Blaine panted into his mouth. Kurt pounded up into Blaine faster, a little rough, knowing exactly how Blaine liked it when he was so desperate to come. Blaine cried out when he felt Kurt hit a spot inside him that made him see stars. Kurt reached down between them and started stroking Blaine, knowing it would be enough to send him over the edge. He leaned into Blaine's ear. “Come for me, Blaine. Let go.”

 

It was too much for him to handle, and Blaine came over Kurt's fist and on to their stomachs, crying out, clenching around Kurt and sending him over the edge as well. Kurt had to bite down on Blaine's shoulder to keep from screaming. Dizzying waves of pleasure coursed through his veins as he slowly came down from his high. They stayed as they were, slumped together, wrapped in the quilt, for several minutes, as Kurt slowly softened and slipped out of Blaine. 

 

Kurt reached down, pulled off the condom, and tossed it towards the tree line. He leaned over and kissed Blaine. “You have no idea how much I needed that.” Blaine mumbled in between light kisses he was running down Kurt's neck. 

 

“Believe me, I do.” Kurt laughed. “We should really get our clothes back on. I can't shake the feeling that we are tempting fate being all naked here.” Blaine agreed, pouring some water over a corner of the quilt and cleaning his come off of their bodies as best he could.

 

As they were getting dressed, Blaine's phone rang. He picked it up, glancing at the time. “We should get going. It's getting late.” he told Kurt, before hitting the talk button. “What's up now Finn?”   
he asked.

 

“My mom said I should check up on you two since you wouldn't tell me where you are, and to tell you that you are welcome to come to dinner if you'd like. It's nothing fancy, just chicken ala penne, but it's really good. If you're interested.”

 

“I'm in if Kurt's in. Let me ask him.” He looked at Kurt. “Finn says dinner is chicken ala penne, and I'm invited. Wanna go?”

 

“Yeah. I don't wanna be out here when the mosquitoes start to swarm.” he said. 

 

“Hey Finn? We'll be there in about an hour.”

 

“I'll let my mom know.”

 

“Alright. See ya later. Bye.” Blaine hit the end call button. “So, ready?”

 

“Yeah.” Kurt said. “I honestly can't thank you enough for doing this.” he said, helping to gather everything up. “I don't think I could have survived today without you.” 

 

They drove to Kurt's house, this time singing along loudly to the radio, laughing and giggling and making up lyrics to songs they didn't know. In no time they were pulling into Kurt's driveway. 

 

Dinner went off without a hitch, and no one mentioned knowing that the pair had skipped school. Finn didn't question them about it. 

 

When it was time, Kurt walked Blaine back to his car and kissed him goodnight, thanking him again for a wonderful day. When Blaine left, Kurt went upstairs to take a quick shower. For the first time in weeks, he felt relaxed as the hot water jetted over his skin, washing away the sins of the day. When he crawled into bed, he felt at peace. For the first time in weeks, he fell into a restful slumber, almost immediately, with a smile on his face. He had found his Happy Place.


End file.
